Recently, in order to achieve commercialization of 5th Generation (5G) mobile communication by the year 2020, investment in R&D has been competitively accelerated in many countries. Various research into broadband frequency technology, heterogeneous network technology, multi-beam based technology, device-to-device (D2D) communication technology, and so on is being conducted to achieve the goal of commercialization of 5G technology.
Since D2D communication technology is a direct communication technology between devices without going through networks, thus controlling data traffic increases, terminals can communicate without any influence on network traffic, and thus an effect that overall expansion of cell capacity can be expected.
When the D2D communication technology is applied to vehicles, mass data communication between the vehicles can be performed in real time, thereby a driver can drive the vehicle in a safer and more comfortable environment.